


The Hunter and the Savior

by templarhalo



Category: Assassin's Creed, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Assassin turned Templar, Shay Patrick Cormac finds himself in another world, he finds himself dealing with his feelings for a certain pink haired L'cie and the ghosts that haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Please be constructive in your criticism

Shay Patrick Cormac was a man who was usually prepared for anything. When you hunted your former comrades, sided with your mortal enemies  (Who were all rather pleasant.)  and dealt  with world breaking artifacts created by the first civilization, you tended to carry a shitload of weapons with you and develop a reasonable level of paranoia

Nothing could prepare him for ending up on another world entirety.

 

He didn't even know how it happened, one second he was hiking through the North Atlantic countryside, the next,  he was here.

                                                                       Wherever the hell here was.

He quickly checked his arsenal methodically. He made sure his French cutlass and dagger, his flintlock pistols and air rifle and his grenades were all secure.  He made sure his Templar sword was secure also.

He started running hoping he could find some sign of civilization.

 

Lightning sighed as her stomach growled. She hoped Fang and Vanille would be back with dinner soon. They had all been exhausted playing cat and mouse with PSICOM patrols.  It was hard enough dealing with Gran Pulse's predators. The last thing they wanted to deal with was Cocoon's elite soldiers. Lightning heard a thump as Fang and Vanille dragged the carcass of some giant animal.  Lighting let her stoic expression drop for a second  as a late dinner arrived.

Shay ran as fast as he could.  The ...thing that had  chasing him just smashed through the tree s he was freerunning through just a few minutes ago. He had no idea how the thing had snuck up on him.  One second he was running through the trees,  occasionally scanning the area with his Eagle Vision when the thing had  jumped him.  He had heard tails from frontiersmen of powerful creatures, but he had  dismissed them as drunken rambling.  They were right. Shay knew that he better figure something out or he was dead. 

He  ran into a clearing and found himself face to face with a woman with pink hair. "Ci'eth!" She shouted.  Her comrades immediately entered a rough formation.  The woman raised and odd looking gun and shot it in the face.  "There's another one! " a voice said . Shay turned and saw a black man shoot one in the face, while a girl with her hair in pigtails  whacked one with what looked like a fishing rod to Shay.  The pink haired  woman's  gun turned into a sword and she took another Ci'eth's face off. Shay lept onto another Ci'eth and  jammed his French cutlass and dagger into its head.  It screamed in pain a day threw Shay off. A powerfull blow from its claws knocked Shay's cutlass out of his hand.   Shay sheathed  his dagger and drew his Templar sword.   He stabbed the  Ci'eth and jammed his right hidden blade in its eye.   It roared in pain. Shay  transferred his sword to his right hand and stabbed his left hidden blade into its other eye. The thing  barely had time to scream before Shay drove his sword through the Ci'eth's throat. Shay turned and saw another Ci'eth  advancing on the pink haired woman. Shay turned and stabbed it in the shoulder.  It's claws tore through Shay's stomach as he took the blow meant for her.  The Ci'eth  flicked Shay aside like a piece of meat. The pink haired woman shot it in the face. Then all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Templar sword Shay is talking about it the one from the AC Rogue cinematic trailer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shay meets the FFXIII gang.

Shay walked into the room, his eyes scanning the area. He made his way to a brown drawer. Finding it locked, he quickly pried it open with his hidden blade. "There's no turning back now." he muttered. He grabbed the old book inside and tucked in his shirt. "I had such hopes for you Shay" a voice said.  "Achilles, I have to do this." Shay replied. "What is it you're doing? Stealing from your brothers? Bertraying me?" Achlles said. "Someone must make amends." Shay said. " Make amends? You have no idea what you're doing. The future continent, maybe the whole world is tied up in that manuscript. " Achilles said. " perhaps but the we don't have the right to decide that future" Shay said. " The right? We have the responsibility!!!" Achilles yelled. "WE are responsible for killing innocents and destroying cities.  This mad grab for power... It ends now." Shay said. "I will not let you destroy everything we have built!!!" Achilles hollered.  He slammed Shay against the window, shattering glass and breaking the windowsill. He then threw Shay on the floor.  Shay lept up and knocked Achilles down. He then lept out the open window.  "Assassins! Stop him! Stop Shay!" Achilles bellowed.

Shay ran and ran. His own comrades, his own friends, were trying to kill him. They chased him through the forest trying to catch him.  He reached the a end of the forest, only to find himself near the edge of a cliff.  " That's enough! " Hope Jensen said.  "Give back the  Manuscript Shay. I'm sure Achilles- " "I cannot. I will not let this happen again. All those souls lost."  He saw his best friend Liam, who was like a brother to Shay, level a pistol at him."One more hardly matters." Liam said.  Shay turned, considering his options,  when a bullet entered his back and he plunged into the icy depths below. 

 

Shay awoke with a gasp, his chest heaving. He was laying on an unopened sleeping bag. He heard a fire crackling. "He's awake." a voice said. Shay realized he was shirtless and his weapons were gone.  He looked at his chest, the massive gash he had recieved from the cie'th was reduced to a few barley visible scratches.  He looked and saw the group he had ran into. "Here's your stuff. It took a while for Vanille to sew up your jacket." The woman in the blue sari said as she tossed Shay's equipment at him.  "How long have I been out?" Shay asked. "An hour." One of them replied. "How was I healed so quickly? " Shay asked. Nothing a few Curaja spells couldn't handle." The redheaded girl on his left said cheerfully. "Wait spells?" Shay said. "Yup" she replied.  "Your not from around here are you?" The pink haired woman Shay saved earlier asked, her blue eyes boring into him. " I guess your right." Shay muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lighting is a little OOC in this chapter. She's like an onion. She has a lot of layers to peel before she warms up to Shay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shay is indroduced to PSICOM and Lightning and Shay start to bond.

Shay told them everything.  He told them about the Assassins, the Templars and about his world.  They told him about the Fal'cie, about Serah and Dajh crystallizing, their branding and the Sanctum.

"So why didn't you just , I don't know ask these "benevolent" gods of your why their branding people giving them magic and vague instructions that if you don't complete you'll turn into a monster or be crystalized?" Shay asked. 

"You never mentioned why you left the Assassins." Lightning shot back.  "That's something i'd rather not talk about." Shay replied quietly. "We can't trust you if you cant-"  "Sunshine, if he doesn't want to tell you he doesn't have to tell you." Fang said. "She's right sis." Snow said. Lightning sighed and stared at Shay as if an angry  glare would somehow get the answers she desired. " It's getting late we should probably get some sleep." Sazh said "Good idea Sazh!" Vanille said cheerfully.  " Sunshine if your so paranoid about our new friend why don't you share a tent with him."  Fang teased. Lightning shot the huntress a look that could go through bedrock.

Shay woke up screaming.  The screaming of thousands and the sound of Lisbon's destruction still echoed in his ears.  He looked around and saw the tent he  was sharing with Lightning was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and a happy new year.

Shay saw Lightning sitting outside. "Can't sleep?" Shay asked as he sat next to her. "I guess." Lightning replied.  "Want to talk about it?" Shay asked. Lightning sighed as she flicked a stubborn strand of her hair.  "I wonder if I can look at my sister again when I see her." Lightning said. " When she told me she  was branded I was in denial  It's my job to protect her and I failed.  I worked overtime at the Guardian Corps to get Serah into college and I did everything I could but ...  I'm doubting  myself wondering if  I pushed her away for most of my life." " So what? It doesn't matter the decisions you made don't matter, the decisions you make do." Shay said. " Thanks" Lightning said.   

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will actually feature shay taking on PSICOM

When Shay woke up, sunlight was streaming through the tent   He got up and stepped out of the tent .   The fire had tied out and it looked like everyone was getting ready  to  go.

" Hey  Shay!" Vanille said energetically.  "Morning" Shay  replied.  " I need you to  go  with  Hope to  get some herbs for lunch he already  knows where they are." Vanille said  Shay  simply nodded and followed Hope deeper into  the forest.  "So  Shay where'd you learn  to  climb trees like that?" Hope asked  "The Assassins taught me" Shay  said.  " You  never never  did tell us why  you  left them."   "We all have our secrets" Shay  replied with  a hint of humor.  "Right" Hope said. "It's Lightning isn't it?" Shay asked  Hope turned beet red.

"It's OK kid When I was your age I saw many a fine lass-"

Shay  was cut off by the sound of gunfire.

"Stay  here." Shay  ordered and ran back  to  camp.

 

Shay  freeran through  the trees.  Taking great care to  be stealthy, Shay  observed a five man  patrol  of PSICOM troops moving towards him.  They hadn't seen him yet.  Shay loaded a berzerk dart in his rifle. 

 

The hunters have just become the hunted

 

Lightning heard the screams first.  There was a burst of gunfire,  then silence.  The PSICOM officer drew his gunblade and barked orders to  his men.

 

That's when  Shay  fired a shrapnel grenade.

 

The PSICOM soldiers scattered  like sheep.  Two bullets ended a pair of them.  The officer tried to  restore order.  Shay  tore through  the pack  of PSICOM soldiers. He didn't bother drawing his swords, he simply extended his hidden blades.

 

It was over in less the a minute.

Nearly 15 well trained soldiers that would have even given Lightning trouble were dead.  The  officer turned and tried to run but Shay simply stabbed him in the back.  The officer fell to. the ground

 

"You l'cie scum." the officer said.   " I'm not an l'cie." Shay said.  "It doesn't matter. you. scum cause chaos. "  "Really?  from what I've heard, you PSICOM guys round up the citizens you swore to protect.   You keep your people in line through fear.  That's no way to rule."  Shay said. " The people are like sheep they needed to be herded or they will cause trouble. " the officer said weakly. " No  you keep people happy through order,   you do everything you can to help the people.  You influence them by providing stability by having people with the courage rule from behind the scenes. You occasionally nudge in them in a direction but let the have the freedom to choose for themselves. " Shay replied. " you're an idealistic bastard, people aren't like that" the officer said.  "Maybe but there always people who will do what's right.  Maybe that's why I'm not the one who's dead in the dirt. " Shay said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, today Monty Oum died.
> 
> He was the guy who was responsible for the cool  
> CGI sequences for Red Vs Blue, the web anime RWBY, Haloid, and Dead Fantasy.
> 
> He was an amazing man who will be missed by nerds, co workers, family and friends. 
> 
> Rest in peace Mr. Oum


	6. Chapter 6

Dealing with the PSICOM patrol was just the beginning for Shay and his new found friends.  Shay  assisted the l'Cie in  defeating Orphan, provided invaluable assistance to  Serah  in fighting Caius and ultimately helped solidify Lightning's resolve to  take down Bhunivelze. 

But Shay's story was not over yet.

 

"Well then I guess now that you've killed a god saved all of humanity and got your sister back what's next? Retirement? " Shay said. "No" Lightning said and kissed Him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read this fanfic and left kudos.
> 
> I've hit a major writer's block for this fic so I'd decided to end it here. I may re do this fanfic but for now it's done. I'll probably start working on some other fanfic soon. This was my first fanifc and I'm glad it turned out as well as it did. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support!

**Author's Note:**

> The Templar Sword Shay is talking about the one he wields in the AC Rogue cinematic trailer.


End file.
